Not alone anymore
by freddie97
Summary: AU. Stef finds out she has a sister. This is a story about how they bond. Featuring Stef of course but also the others!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! First time I publish something on , but I have been walking around with this idea for a while now. I am obsessed with the Fosters and with the fanfiction about it.**

 **IMPORTANT-So if you read something which feels familiar. It might be because I was inspired by another fanfic. Please take that as the compliment it is meant to be.**

 **One of the fics which this one might feel the same is Sins of the Father. I read it and it was brilliant. Though the idea of Stef having a sister was something I have been obsessed with long before I read that fic, so I did not steal that idea (though I loved the story, you should read it!). Also I know, that I can never write as good as TheTBone, so my story will have a completely other storyline.**

 **Also tips are very welcome. I am new to this site and to writing in English, so let me know! Everything to chapter length and entering, and storylike of course!**

'I've got it!' Lena shouted over her shoulder, while she walked over to the front door. She opened the door and stood face to face with a young woman with fierce red hair. The girl was probably a few years older than her own children. Lena felt like she knew the girl. She had this vaguely familiair thing which Lena could not place.

'Hello, how can I help you?', Lena asked. The girl looked at her with great interest and Lena again had the feeling that she knew this girl. Maybe she was one of her old students?

'Well', she said 'I think I am looking for you, that is if you are Stefanie Elkins'.

Lena laughed at her mistaken identity, lots of people assumed that a household only had one woman. 'No, that would be my wife Stef, though it's Adams Foster now instead of Elkins. She is in the backyard. Would you like me to get her?'

'Yes, that would be really great', the girl answered politely. Lena had to admit that the girl did not show any surprise by the fact that she was gay.

Lena led the girl over to the living room and then went to her wife and children in the backyard. Stef immediately came over to her and kissed her on the lips.

Lena quickly explained the situation to her, she was actually quite curious about the girl.

'Okaaaay', Stef dragged out, expressing her surprise about this sudden interruption of her nice calm Sunday afternoon 'What is her name?'

'I don't know, Stef. I just told you I never met her before.'

'Lena, please don't tell me you just let a complete stranger in our house! I know that you like to think the best of people, but this could be dangerous.'

'Well, you better get your sexy ass over to the living room then.' Lena said unimpressed by Stef's scolding, she never felt unsafe when Stef was home.

Stef walked to the living room and saw the young girl. She was looking at some family pictures on the wall, but as far as Stef could tell had not nicked anything. Which was a relief. Because Stef did not trust any strangers walking around in her house, especially when those strangers had pierced noses, tattoos and wore belly revealing clothes.

Stef walked over to the girl and introduced herself.

'Nice to meet you Stefanie,' the girl said, 'I am Victoria Burke, I know we haven't met before, but I was hoping you could tell me where to find your father Frank Elkins.'

Stef squinted her eyes suspiciously at the stranger, while Lena tried to be the polite one and motioned to sit down.

'Why would you want to meet my father?' Stef asked, once they were all settled down. She was a bit taken back by Victoria's question, her father's death still was a touchy topic. Victoria also looked a little bit taken back, almost like she did not want to talk about it.

'Well, there is just something I need to ask him', she said vaguely.

'Like what?', Stef snapped, she just did not trust this woman.

'Like, he owns me money, and I want it', the redhead snapped back with just as much additude.

Stef led out a laugh. 'Why would my father own money to a girl, I never even met?'

'Maybe because your father is a grown up man, who does not need to run everything through his daughter first? Maybe because your father has a part of life, you do not know about!', Victoria replied annoyed.

Stef felt how Lena placed her hand on her leg, and she remembered to take a deep breath before speaking. 'Well Victoria, I am sorry to disappoint you, but Frank Elkins died just over a month ago.'

Victoria looked truly taken back and looked like she was inwardly swearing.

'Must be a lot of money he owned you', Stefanie said surprised at the reaction of Victoria, but she also could not help to let out a mean grin. She did not like the girl, if she had met her while on the job, she would know that this girl could be trouble.

'Shit', Victoria mumbled 'and I am not in his will, or anything?' she asked desperately.

'Honey', Stef said in a patronazing tone 'why would my father mention you in his will, only because he ownes you a couple of bucks?'

'Because he is my father too!', Victoria said annoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN-The second chapter, tips are very welcome**!

Right when the words came out of her mouth, Victoria felt bad. You did not break news like that, just because you were angry. 'Look, I am sorry', she said, while standing up to get out 'I shouldn't have said that.'

'Wait! You can't just leave like that', Stefanie said while grabbing her arm.

'Ehm, you can't just grab me like that!', Victoria said angry. She did not like Stef's tone nor the fact that she was touching her.

Lena quickly tried to difuse the situation. 'Look, why don't we all sit down and try to talk like adults?'.

Victoria shook her head in disbelieve. 'What is there to talk about? I do not get my money and I just ruined Stefanie's day. So I think it is best that I leave.'

Lena just sat back down, pulling at Stef's arm to signal her to do the same. Looking at Victoria she finally realised why she had the feeling she knew the girl, she actually looked a bit like Stef.

'Where do you need the money for?', Stef asked 'want another tattoo? Or are you in trouble with the wrong crowd? Wouldn't suprise me', she mumbled. She still did not trust the girl, and also did not like the fact that the girl seemed more upset about the loss of money than the loss of her father.

Lena shot her a stern look. 'Don't listen to her, she is just a bit shaken up by the fact that she has a sister, you know. She just wants to know, if maybe there is another way we can help you.'

Stef's face betrayeled that that was not what she was thinking at all, but Victoria decided to ignore Stefanie and answer Lena. She really did not like the judging look she got from herr new-found half sister. After all, she was trying to do the right thing.

'I need the money for my sister', she sighed. 'She needs it for her education.'

'I have another sister!' Stef put her hands in front her face 'Oh god, dad was such a hypocrite!'. In her head there were all kinds of scenarios playing out in which her father had like a whole secret family with a secret wife.

'No, don't worry. Technically, Doris is my half sister, so you two are not related. Keep breathing, Stefanie'. Victoria said, she was a bit annoyed by Stefanie's reaction, like it was that bad to have a sibling.

'Why does Doris need money for her education? Is she disabled?', Lena was still trying to keep the conversation going.

'No!', Victoria said offended 'of course she isn't! But it doesn't really matter anymore, does it?I mean, she will never go to that school anyway.' The girl let out a deep sigh.

'What school are we talking about, honey?', Lena asked. That question did trigger something in Victoria. First of all there wasn't a we to speak of and secondly Victoria wasn't a honey.

'The Royal Ballet Academy, but why do you care? It is not like you can help me getting thousands of dollars.'

She stood up, ready to flee the room, but turned at the door. 'Stefanie, I am really sorry about your father.'

With that, she left the house. Leaving a very confused Stef.

Lena listened how the front door closed and let out a breath.

* * *

'Wow.'

'Wow', Stef agreed. She tried to formulate the next sentence, but she just couldn't. There were so many questions whirling around in her head, she just didn't know where to start. Who was this girl? Was it even possible for her dad to have another daughter without her knowing?

'Shouldn't we, like, help your sister?', Lena asked.

'My sister?', Stef replied sharply 'We don't even know for sure that she is my sister, and even if she is, -which I highly doubt- she would be my half sister, thank you very much'.

'Why would she lie about being your sister?', Lena asked. 'And what is your problem with her?'

'Hmmm, why would she lie?', Stef asked herself out loud in a tone which made clear that the answer was very obvious. 'Uhm, maybe for the money she just asked for?'

'Stef, you can't just walk around distrusting everyone you meet!', Lena exclaimed.

'And you can't safe them all!', Stef bit back in a raised voice. 'Besides, I have every reason to distrust that girl. She is all inked up, dresses like a stripper and has a huge golden ring punched through her nose!'.

'Well that is hypocrite coming from someone who has a belly button piercing! Besides as far as I could see, all her tattoos could be covered up by clothes. And it were only a few tattoos.'

'Last time I checked my belly button wasn't in my face!', Stef replied 'and maybe the tattoos could be covered up, but she wore so less clothes that we could all see them. Besides that is completely of the point.'

Stef let out a humourless laugh. 'What is happening? This does not make sense at all! I mean, how could my father have a daughter, we know nothing about? With who?'

Stef looked desperetaly to Lena, waiting for her calm wife to give some good advice.

'There is only one way to find out', Lena said with a meaningful glance 'you should talk to her.'

* * *

Victoria swore under her breath, when she saw her bus drive away right in front of her nose. She sighed, she would have to wait for the next one, which meant she wouldn't be on time to have dinner with Doris, before she went to work in the bar. She would have to call de Delgado's and ask if Doris could join them for dinner.

She sat down on the sidewalk and inhaled a sharp breath. This day sucked. And out of her control, tears started to flow. She was officially an orphan now, even though she never knew her father, the idea of losing her second parent made her feel very sad and very lonely.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- Next chapter. What do you think about the length and stuff? Please give me some tips. Also I want to say that I'm not from the States so I don't know things about how much stuff costs and hoe much people earn in the States, so I am just improvising here.**  
 **I am also very sorry if I stereo type to much, like there are mostly latin-american people in Victoria's complex, because she is poor. I never been in America, so I only know what I have seen on tv, so blame the media ;)**

It was way past midnight, when Victoria opened the front door of their little appartment. The appartment only had three room: one bedroom, a little bathroom and the main room, which served as the kitchen, living room and as Victoria's bedroom. Victoria was exhausted, but before she went to bed, she had to check up on her sister. She opened the door to the bedroom and peaked through it, like she did every time she came home late. And like all those other times she saw a bundle of messy blankets with some reddish hair peaking above it. She felt bad for leaving the young child alone at night, but she knew that the Delgado's from next door were keeping an eye on her, also it only was for a couple of nights a week.

'I love you', the older sister whispered to the dark room. She only got a snore back.

Victoria didn't even bother to change to pajamas, but just got out of her tight jeans and went to over to the sofa sleeper. Luckily her darling sister had already made the bed. The sweet thing, Victoria thought, right before she fell asleep.

* * *

Stef's fingers drummed on the steering wheel, while she stared at the appartment complex across the road. It had been two days since Victoria Burke had turned up on her doorsteps, and she could not get the girl out of her mind. The fact that the girl hadn't contacted her again to ask for money, let her to believe that Victoria's story was genuine and she was not a fraud. That thought did not put her mind at ease at all, as it raised a lot of questions. And Stef didn't like questions. So her curiosity together with Lena's meaningful glares meant that she had finally given in and went to visit her sister.

It was surprisingly easy to find Victoria Burke as Stef was a cop and the girl was in the police system. Something that didn't surprise Stef at all, but did worry her. Her sister was a delinquent, only she had no idea what the girl had done. She could not had asked for the record to her captain without getting in trouble for 'abusing her powers'. So for now, Stef had to settle with the adress only.

The cop got interrupted from her thoughts when she saw two redheaded girls walk hand in hand on the sidewalk. One of the girls was Victoria and Stef assumed that the other was her little sister. Apart from the red hair, the girls were completely different. Victoria was quite pale and had a freckled skin, she looked like she could be in her early twenties, she was about as tall as Stef and had straight hair, but the other girl on the other hand couldn't be older than eight. She looked like she had some afro-american roots, which surprised Stef, because she had never seen a black person with red hair and freckles. Her hair was all curly and she wore a little schoolbag. The two girls were talking animatedly.

She is probably on her way to bring her sister to school Stef thought. I better get to her door to wait untill Victoria is back.

* * *

Victoria walked her way back to her appartment. She was deep in thought. In her head she was trying to figure out how to earn 5000 dollars before the next school year started. With her minimum wage and her monthly appartment rents it seemed very unlikely. But Victoria was determined to get her sister into that school. She was very proud of Doris for getting scouted and offered a partially scholarship. This oppurtunity was just something they couldn't let slip. If she could not earn enough with her regular job, maybe she should bent the law a little...

Right when Victoria was having those tempting ideas of making easy money, she turned the corner and saw a cop standing in front of her door.

'Shit', Victoria muttered, every inch in her body told her to flee, but the cop had already spotted her and even called her name. Victoria recognized the voice.

'Holy crap Stefanie! You scared the shit out of me.', Victoria said to the blonde cop.

'Why? Having a bad conscience?', Stef asked, before she remembered that she was here to talk to her half sister, not to judge. 'Sorry, I have to head to work soon, so I already changed'.

'You're a cop?'.

Stef swallowed back a sarcastic remark and just nodded. She looked at the girl and had to admit that the girl looked better than she looked yesterday. She was wearing some cut off sweats and a shirt with an add on it, that sometimes were given away for free at events. Her hair was in a lazy bun and she didn't wear any make up. She looked less ordinair than she looked yesterday in her holed black jeans, but also younger. Again Stef wondered if Sharon knew about this girl and Frank's secret affaire.

The silence between them grew awkward, only interrupted by all the sounds coming from neighbours. Three doors were wide open and there came television sounds out of them. From above Stef heared a non-English screaming fight and there was a baby crying somewhere. Stef always considered her household loud, but this complex made her house seem like an oase.

'Ehm', Victoria looked unsure. 'I would ask you in, but I have to go to work soon, you know.'

Stef looked the girl in the eyes and had to admit that they really looked alike. Their faces were the same and so was their hair, except for the color obviously. It gave her a strange feeling, like they had a bond.

'It's fine, I understand', Stef said. 'I ehm, I was just wondering if maybe we could meet up again. To talk.'

'Why would we do that?', Victoria asked sceptical. Stef didn't like her and Victoria didn't want more stress in her life.

'Look', Stef started in a compassionate voice. 'I am sorry for the way I talked to you sunday. I was just shocked, but you are my sister.' Stef touched Victoria's arm. 'I would like to get to know you better'.

Victoria just stared at her.

'Maybe we could go out for dinner?', Stef continued. 'Just the two of us, or you could bring your sister and I would bring Lena.'

Victoria felt a sudden emberrasment, because she couldn't afford dinner in a restaurant.

'That's okay', she replied. 'but why don't you come over to my place, and I'll cook you something.' That way she didn't have to spend lots of money on a fancy restaurant. 'And you can bring your wife'. Victoria would like Lena to be there for the dinner, because she seemed way nicer than Stefanie.

'Friday, six thirty okay for you?'

'It's a date'. Stef gave her a wide smile.

And to her surprise, Victoria felt herself smiling back


End file.
